


Kind Offers and Baffling Sights (part four)

by Crunchy_Frog



Series: Trip A Little Lamplighter [4]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love Bert and Mary, my lord, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchy_Frog/pseuds/Crunchy_Frog
Summary: Originally, this was set in the evening, but I changed my mind, so if you catch that inconsistency, don't mind itALSO Thanks to everyone on my tumblr that gave me the idea to do this, instead of my original idea. Y'all are real onesEnjoy!





	Kind Offers and Baffling Sights (part four)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was set in the evening, but I changed my mind, so if you catch that inconsistency, don't mind it  
> ALSO Thanks to everyone on my tumblr that gave me the idea to do this, instead of my original idea. Y'all are real ones  
> Enjoy!

Often times, when Jack wasn’t preoccupied with the seemingly endless work that came with being a working citizen, he found himself tucked away in his bunk, up in the flat he shared with the other working children. There, nestled on the bottom mattress, surrounded by his shoddy wool blanket and pancake-like pillow, he would pull out an old sketchbook he had found laying around on the street, and would doodle. Sometimes it was the faces of the others that he lived with, sometimes it was all the lamps and chimneys (often he had nightmares about his jobs sweeping chimneys and lighting lamps, and he always felt the need to draw out everything he saw, though he never claimed to be a decent artist), but often it was the facade of 17 Cherry Tree Lane, and the little girl in the window. Ceaselessly, he tried to capture the sweet dimples and bright eyes of Jane, but he just _couldn’t get his hand to draw what he wanted!_

He was attempting to draw Jane again, with her hair kept up in her ribbons, her face relaxed and unsmiling, but still lovely all the same. The picture in his mind was perfect, and he could imagine himself drawing an _exemplary_ recreation, but all that came out was an awkward nose, uneven eyes, a chin too small. Jack felt like giving up on the drawing, when the book was suddenly and quite violently ripped from his hands. His hands seized and his head whipped around to see one of his flatmates smirking down at him. 

“Maggie!” Jack whined, grasping for it, but she only held it further away from him, wagging a finger at him before turning to the drawing. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she cooed coyly. “Who’s this, Jack?” 

“No one…” he mumbled, trying to untangle himself from his blanket pile. “Jus’ give it back!” 

“No!” She cackled leaping up and scrambling onto the top bunk, above Jack’s. He grunted out as the blankets finally released their hold, and he was sent tumbling onto the ground. Swiftly, he bounced up onto his feet, setting his eyes sternly onto the girl who was flicking through the pages with a slight smirk and a mischievous glint in her murky green eyes. 

“Please, Maggie.” Jack huffed, not bothering to get onto the top bunk, but instead throwing his hands up, trying to grasp onto her ankles. “Tha’s _mine_!” 

“Clearly,” Maggie let out a low whistle and a chuckle, flicking some of her mousy brown hair out of her face before turning her eyes down to the boy. “Ya got yerself quite the crush, don’cha?” 

Jack only whined again, slapping at her knees, to which she giggled at him and gently kicked away his prying hands. “I’ll give the book back if ya tell me ‘er name?” Maggie offered again, turning back to the most recent drawing. Jack’s cheeks heated up, rolling his eyes and sending the girl another displeased glare. “Wot? Ya scared I’m some’ow gonna go find her and tell ‘er about this?” She waved the book, snorting in an unflattering way before rolling her eyes. “I jus’ wanna know who this lucky lass is!” 

Jack was close to conceding when the door to the flat opened, revealing another one of the residents, Frank, who stood, baffled. He dropped his bag and hat, before leaning against the doorframe and pinching his soot covered nose between his fingers. Maggie lowered her hand, her smiling dimming to just a faint smirk, while Jack set himself flat on his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Frank was the oldest of all ten children, aged fifteen ( _‘and three-quarters,’_ according to the older boy). Somewhere amidst the six years they had been living together, Frank had assumed the duty of overseeing all the others in the flat, and taking on a quasi-parental role, making sure they all were fed and bathed as well as they could be. He assigned chores, a bed-time, and all other things that a parent might. 

“Should I even ask?” Frank sighed out, exasperated, as he carried his things into the living space, dropping the bag at the foot of his bunk, before plopping down onto the mattress, carding his hand through his matted red curls. 

“Ain’t doin’ nothin’ we’re not supposed to!” Maggie appealed, though she continued to stand on the bunk, with her shoes on - clearly against _Frank’s Flat Rules: Number Five_. Frank quirked an eyebrow at the pair, rolling his eyes and standing again. He strode over to Maggie, reaching up and lifting her by the waist and setting her firmly on the ground before him, before taking the book from her hands. He flicked his eyes between the pair - with Maggie’s mischievous eyes and Jack’s pink cheeks - and looked into the book, before smiling to himself. 

“Might I ‘ave that back, Frank?” Jack asked politely, holding out his hand. Frank nodded and placed the book into his hands, tousling the boy’s hair. 

“Alrigh’,” Frank placed his hands on his waist. “Maggie, go down to the Kitchens and get breakfast. The others are there.” Maggie nodded and turned on her heel, grabbing her coat before leaving the flat. “And Jack, Bert is waiting for you downstairs.” 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn’t gone working with Bert in some few months. They hadn’t seen much of each other, really. Since Jack had turned twelve, he had started working almost exclusively by himself; sometimes he took Angus out to dim the lights, and other times he had company when he’d sweep chimneys on the weekends, but otherwise, it was a one-man job. 

“ ‘Re ya gonna look at me like I got lobsters comin’ outta my ears, or are ya gonna go n’ see ‘im?” Frank questioned, the snark in his tone clear and aggravating as ever. Jack just pointed his thumb in the direction of the door. “Then _go_!” 

“Yes, Frankie-Nana!” Jack chirped out jokingly, saluting him. Frank swatted the boy upside the head, earning a chuckle from Jack. 

The boy swiftly gathered up his tweed jacket, and fixed his cap upon his head, before pulling on his shoes and rushing out of the flat, practically flying down the creaking and far-from-safe stairs. When he pushed passed the door, the cool, early morning air hit him, and he wrapped his coat tight around his thin body. His breath drifted up from his lips in wisps of white, floating up, up into the vibrant blue of the sky, shot through with shocks a vivid pink clouds. For a brief moment, the color made Jack’s wander, and his heart softened. That color reminded him of Jane, and her hair ribbons, and the color of her pea coat. He snapped himself out of it quickly, and scanned the street. Jack craned his head, searching for the man, until his eyes landed on the lank figure of Bert, reclined against the shoddy facade of the flat. 

“Bert!” Jack cried, waving speedily, to which Bert returned the wave with one of his own, and a throaty chuckle. He skipped up to the boy, with Jack’s lighting stick under his under, and the ladder in his other. 

“What’re ya doin’ ‘ere?” 

“Though’ I’d pay ya a visit!” Bert held the stick out to the boy, who took it with a nod and a _‘thank you’_. “Been a while, yeah?” 

“No doubt.” Jack bit his cheek. “Glad to see ya, though! Are ya gonna help me, though, or jus’ laze around?” 

“Hey, now,” Bert pointed a stern finger to the boy, but his signature crooked smile dimpled his cheeks, making Jack chuckle at the man’s antics. “Of course I’ll ‘elp ya!” 

“I’ve got a bike, now!” Jack cheered, and jogged over to where he kept it secured to the outer stairwell of the flat. He made quick work of the chain, and wheeled it out to where Bert was still standing. “It’s a wonder no one ‘as tried to steal it!” 

“Well, to be perfec'ly 'onest, this one's not waurf stealin'.” Bert clapped Jack on the back. “Wan’ me to pedal?” 

“Yeah! Jus’ give me a secon’.” Jack tied down the ladder that Bert had handed to him onto the back of the bike. He sped around to the front of the bike, and hopped into the basket, wrapping one hand around the handle behind him, and thrusting his other arm ahead of him. “Onward, good sir!” 

Bert belted out a laugh and began to pedal, teetering and tottering down the choppy cobblestone street that had fallen into disrepair fifty years ago. They traveled out of the East End, making punctuated stops to dim the lanterns.. As they went, Bert waved hello to his fellow sweepers who were finishing up their night shifts - in turn, they shouted out their ‘hello’s and waved their sooty caps in their direction. Some of the other lamplighters were spotted peeling off down different streets, traveling into the thickets of greater London. 

The sky was beginning to brighten into a soft blue, with the crescent moon barely visible in the sky overhead, when they sped passed Regent’s Park, dimming all the lamps there. Not much conversation had been shared between the pair, but the silence was comfortable and warm, welcomed by both of them, despite their chatty tendencies. Bert’s pedaling pace had slowed as they turned a corner, now headed north-west, towards Cherry Tree Lane. He pulled astride the next lamp post, and let Jack wrestle his way out of the basket, wielding the ladder that Bert handed him. The elder let out a deep sigh, leaning himself on the handlebars of the bike. 

“Jack,” Bert began, scratching the back of his head. He was nervous about the proposition he had been toying with, but thought it best if he come out with it. 

“Yeah?” The boy’s tone was strained, as he concentrated on lighting the lamp. 

“ ‘Ow would ya feel,” Bert sniffed. “If ya lived wif me? Ya can say no, or wait if you wan'. Jus' a thought.” 

Jack suddenly lost interest in getting the stubborn wick to light, and turned his head slowly towards Bert, who was looking at Jack with the utmost sincerity. “Wot?” 

“Well, ya always used to talk abou’ ‘ow much ya hate that flat,” Bert drawled. “An’ ‘ow bad it smells. Me flat isn’t much bett’r, but i’s bigger, wif a real kitchen and toilet, an’ I got an extra bedroom. I could a-a _guardian_ , of sor’s.” 

“Ya pullin’ my leg?” Jack laughed incredulously. Truly, he held a deep disdain for the place he lived in. Sure, his flatmates weren’t all too bad, but there were just too many of them, and their flat was so compact that there was barely any room for Jack to move around freely. And, of course, there was Maggie always meddling in his things, and Nora snored too much. Frank and Ernest were much too bossy, and Arthur and Oscar never cleaned up after themselves. John always came home with a questionable aroma about him, and Albert was near intolerable with his clutter and ceaseless chatting. Their bunks were rundown and their blankets never clean, and they all had to share one toilet that only worked half of the time. 

“Nev'r!” Bert chuckled, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the boy’s response. 

The more Jack thought about the flat, he couldn’t think of anything positive about it; nothing that could somehow keep him from leaving. Truly, he couldn’t think of one reason, but… 

“Do you have enough room for Angus?” Jack asked. 

“Angus?” 

“Yea,” Jack turned back to the lamp, twisting the knob speedily, before stepping down the rungs on his ladder. “Angus. I’m suppos’ to start trainin’ him pretty soon, an’ he’s only six. Angus is the only one that really needs me aroun’.” 

“Well, of course!” Bert clapped his hands. “The more the merrier!” 

Jack’s lips split into a bright grin, and he excitedly mounted the bike once more. “Fank ya, Bert! Truly! This… this is a blessin’ if I ever ‘eard one!” 

“Not a problem, Jack.” Bert stressed. “I only wan’ ya to be safe an’ ‘appy, kid. Ya got a lotta potential, an’ wastin’ away in a workhouse won’ do ya any good.” Jack nodded solemnly to himself, feeling his chest become warm and his head light with joy. Never had he been considered for such an incredible opportunity, and felt beyond honored that Bert had chosen Jack for it. 

“Yer really my bes’ friend, Bert.” Jack remarked as they parked once again, just at the front of the park. 

“Psh!” Bert waved his hand, clapping the boy’s shoulder as Jack took the ladder off the bike once more, perching it against the pole, and climbing steadily to reach the wick. Just as his hand reached to turn down the knob, Bert let out a gasp. “Well I’ll be…” 

Jack frowned and turned to where Bert was looking. His eyes traveled up, up, up, and there, descending from the wispy clouds and vibrant sky, was a woman descending, clutching tight to a black umbrella. Gradually and with more grace than Jack thought another person was capable of maintaining, the woman’s feet landed softly on the ground, her heels clicking against the pavement. Jack’s mouth fell agape, just as the heat from the lantern traveled down through the knobs, burning his fingers. He let go immediately, cursing to himself and clutching his fingers to his chest. 

“Oh _my_ , Jack,” the woman spoke, closing her umbrella and stepping quickly towards them, her spine straight and eyes bright. “I _dearly_ hope Bert hasn’t taught you such foul language! Especially to speak in such a way around a lady, nonetheless.” 

“Mary,” Bert breathed out, sliding off of the bike, letting it fall to the ground with a clang. “Wot’re ya doin’ here?” 

“Why, I have a charge, of course. ” She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, reading it over with a fondness in her face that was hard to miss. “17 Cherry Tree Lane. The Banks children, it seems.” Mary hummed, and she looked softly to Bert, touching his arm with a sweetness to her. A grin spread over Bert’s face, and he ducked down to plant a kiss upon this _Mary’s_ cheek, to which she rolled her eyes, but her soft, round cheeks bloomed a lovely shade of pink. “Now, _Bert_ …” 

Jack barely even registered that Mary had spoken his favorite address, instead fixated on the oddity of the woman. “You… you jus’...” Jack pointed from the sky, back to Mary, then back to the sky again, his mouth open wide. 

“Last time I checked, you are _not_ a Venus fly trap.” Jack’s mouth closed almost against his will, and his eyes beamed, his expression becoming all the more incredulous. 

“But you just came from the _sky_!” Wonder and deep confusion laced Jack's voice as he stared at Mary, inspecting her everything move and mannerism. 

“What kind of nonsense is he speaking, Bert?” Mary asked as she linked her arm with Bert’s. 

“Mary,” Bert chuckled, patting her hand. “Don’ give the poor boy a ‘ard time!” 

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you are talking about.” Mary turned her nose up, but a playful smile pulled the corners of her lips up, and a glint of magic sparkled in her eyes. The pair strode up to Jack who was still stood, dumbstruck beyond belief. 

“Jack, y’know ‘ow I said I got me own lady?” Bert gestured to Mary with a flourish, to which she scoffed and swatted at his chest. 

“I am _far_ from _your_ lady, Bert! You should know better!” 

“Whatev’r ya say, Mary!” Bert laughed aloud, waggling his eyebrows and giving her one more soft kiss on the cheek. He turned quickly to bike, picking it up. “We was jus’ on o’r way to Cherry Tree Lane, if you’d like a lift.” 

“I might take you up on such an offer,” Mary smiled, inspecting the bike with her eyebrow raised, an aura of interest surrounding her. 

Jack cocked his head, watching the exchange with interest, but his mind was still reeling, caught up and stuck. 

“You came from the _sky_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Bert would def take on that guardian role over Jack, and I thought, what better way to keep Jack connected to both Bert and Mary, than having him move in. Also, I have no clue how old Angus is in Returns, but I thought six years difference sounded good.


End file.
